elitecwafandomcom-20200213-history
Ahsoka Tano
''' Fiery Ahsoka Tunic.png|Fiery Ahsoka Tunic Fiery Ahsoka Gloves.png|Fiery Ahsoka Gloves Fiery Ahsoka Boots.png|Fiery Ahsoka Boots Adept Ahsoka Tunic.png|Adept Ahsoka Tunic Adept Ahsoka Gloves.png|Adept Ahsoka Gloves Adept Ahsoka Boots.png|Adept Ahsoka Boots Tranquil Ahsoka Male and Female version of the Outfit.png|Tranquil Ahsoka Male and Female Version of the Outfit Ahsoka Tano' '''Ahsoka Tano' is Anakin Skywalker's young padawan. She can be found in the Lounge, and states the unfairness that padawans Officers' Club. Even if the player is a Jedi member, an offer will still be made to become one. She is also a duelable character in the mini-game, Lightsaber Duel. Outfits 'Ahsoka Tano' :Born of a greater maturity and battle hardened experience, these are the clothes of Padawan '''Ahsoka Tano'.'' *'Ahsoka Tano's '''Boots - 50 Station Cash *'Ahsoka Tano's Gloves - 50 Station Cash *'Ahsoka Tano's '''Lightsaber - 100 Station Cash *'Ahsoka Tano's 'Offhand Lightsaber - 300 Station Cash *'Ahsoka Tano's '''Tunic - 100 Station Cash Fiery '''Ahsoka Tano :Ahsoka Tano''' has burning need to become the best Jedi she can! This outfit shows her inner enthusiasm on the outside!'' Fiery Ahsoka Tano '''is an outfit set that was released on the 27th May 2011. It is a customized version of the new '''Ahsoka Tano gear, but colored in shades of red rather than the original maroon. This outfit is unique to the game as it does not appear in any episodes. *Fiery Ahsoka Tano Boots - 50 Station Cash *Fiery Ahsoka Tano '''Gloves - 50 Station Cash *Fiery '''Ahsoka Tano Tunic - 300 Station Cash Sassy''' Ahsoka Tano' :Ahsoka has a charm that is all her own, and this gear helps Snips show her own style in any predicament!'' *Sassy''' Ahsoka Tano Boots '- 50 Station Cash *Sassy' Ahsoka Tano Gloves '- 50 Station Cash *Sassy '''Ahsoka Tano '''Tunic - 300 Station Cash Adept' Ahsoka Tano' :''This gear is the best for when '''Ahsoka' must remain adaptable to the environment, and allows her to remain comfortable in even the most intense situations!'' '''Adept' Ahsoka Tano 'is an outfit set that was released on the 17th June 2011. It is a repaint of' Ashoka Tano's gear, much like the above Fiery Ahsoka Tano outfit set, that is colored black with orange patterns. *Adept '''Ahsoka Tano Boots - 50 Station Cash *Adept Ahsoka Tano Gloves - 50 Station Cash *Adept Ahsoka Tano Tunic - 350 Station Cash Original Ahsoka Tano :An outfit geared more toward action than traditional Jedi Padawan robes, these are the clothes worn by Anakin Skywalker's feisty student, '''Ahsoka Tano'.'' *'Ahsoka Tano's' Original Boots - 200 Credits *'Ahsoka Tano's' Original Gloves - 200 Credits *'Ahsoka Tano's' Original Lightsaber - 4,000 Credits *'Ahsoka Tano's' Reverse Tunic - 700 Credits Tranquil Ahsoka :Maintaining a calms and focused mind is central to the jedi philosiphy. This gear reflects the inner tranquillity needed to truly know the will of the force. The Tranquil Ahsoka outfit set was released on septermber 2, 2011. It is similar to all other Ahsoka Tano '''outfits however is black and light blue in color. The female version of the outfit is light blue with black patterns while the male version of the outfit is significantly different, containing black clothing with light blue patterns. *Tranquil '''Ahsoka Tunic - 200 Station Cash *Tranquil Ahsoka Boots - 50 Station Cash *Tranquil Ahsoka Gloves - 50 Station Cash Zygerrian Ahsoka Tano :You'll definitely turn heads with '''Ahsoka's '''fierce looking Zygerrian outfit! *'Ahsoka Tano's' Zygerrian Shoes - 50 Station Cash *'Ahsoka Tano's' Zygerrian Suit - 200 Station Cash﻿ Adept Ahsoka Boots.png|Adept Ahsoka Boots Adept Ahsoka Gloves.png|Adept Ahsoka Gloves Adept Ahsoka Tunic.png|Adept Ahsoka Tunic Fiery Ahsoka Boots.png|Fiery Ahsoka Boots Fiery Ahsoka Gloves.png|Fiery Ahsoka Gloves Fiery Ahsoka Tunic.png|Fiery Ahsoka Tunic Tranquil Ahsoka Male and Female version of the Outfit.png|Tranquil Ahsoka Female and Male Version of the Outfit